rewrites_and_fixesfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars II
'''Star Wars II '''is the second film of the prequel trilogy. Plot Five years after the events of the first film, the Separatist cause has only grown and encompasses thousands of star systems. The Confederacy, as they call themselves, are led by the fallen Jedi Count Dooku, who disagrees with the Jedi way. The Confederacy's leading general, a fierce warrior called General Grievous, leads an attack on a Republic outpost Anakin and Obi Wan are stationed at, easily overrunning the moon base with his army of clone troopers. He himself kills two Jedi while forcing Anakin and Obi Wan to flee, and takes the slain Jedi's lightsabers are trophies. Returning to Coruscant, Obi Wan and Anakin meet with the Council. Master Windu decides to reveal a truth to Anakin they had withheld; decades ago, a Jedi was expelled from the Order for experimenting with sentient life. They believe this man, who was last heard referring to himself as Darth Plagueis during a raid on a Jedi temple, is believed to be the man that trained Travar Senn and is responsible for the Confederacy by breeding their clone army. Meanwhile, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine wishes to reorganize the various solar system's regional armies into one cohesive Grand Army of the Republic to defeat the Confederacy. The now Senator Amidala is the leading voice in the anti-army camp, fearing the power the executive would hold with a galactic-wide army directly loyal to him. After narrowly escaping a bomb in her starcruiser, Padme is given Obi Wan and Anakin as her body guards. The three have an emotional reunion, not seeing each other since the Naboo Crisis five years ago. During the night, a bounty hunter fires a rocket into Padme's room, while Obi Wan forcing it away at the last moment. Anakin hastily jumps onto the bounty hunter's observation droid, while Obi Wan finds a cruiser. The two pursue the jet-packed bounty hunter across Coruscant, and it becomes evident that Anakin is using some of the dark side to gain on the figure, angry about his attempt to kill the women he secretly loves. Anakin comes face-to-face with the assassin, but he launches a rocket at a nearby building, forcing Anakin to use the force to rescue those in harm's way while the assassin flees. Anakin is nearly overwhelmed but is rescued by Obi Wan. The two use the Force together to bring the building's debris gently down. Obi Wan asks Anakin if he's hurt, and Anakin says he's fine but he can't believe that he let that bounty hunter get away. Obi Wan tells him not to worry; he recognized the armor of the bounty hunter, the signature armor of the Mandalorians, a feared militant race. Long ago they launched dozens of crusades across the galaxy until their own infighting turned their homeworld into a desolate waste. Today, even the most corrupt will turn away a Mandalorian's services due to their countless crimes, and only the worst of the worst would employ them. Anakin sighs, and says when he came close to the bounty hunter, he noticed something familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it. Obi Wan then asks if Anakin had been using the dark side to catch up to him. Anakin denies it, stating that he was only upset that someone would try to harm a good person like Padme. Obi Wan nods. He explains that he too, used the dark side of the Force to kill Travar Senn. But he realized it was wrong, because using the dark side, giving into your anger...it changes you as a person, for the worst. Obi Wan then tells Anakin it's time to get back to Padme, and then Anakin realizes what was so familiar about the hunter. Anakin, Obi Wan, Padme, Palpatine, and the Jedi Council meet. Anakin has explained what he realized: the Mandalorian had the same face as the clones he had been fighting. The council deduces that the Mandalorian was used as the genetic template for Darth Plagueis to clone the army. As the only two available Jedi Knights on the capital, the Council agrees to send the two to investigate this bounty hunter. When Palpatine lightly reminds everyone that Senator Amidala is in need of a protector, given the previous attempts on her life, the Council agrees one will investigate, the other will protect Padme. Palpatine suggests Anakin; the Council agrees, but Obi Wan senses something is wrong. After the meeting is adjourned, Obi Wan meets with Mace. Mace does not find anything wrong with sending Anakin with Padme; he had previously saved her, they already have a connection. Obi Wan points out that that's the problem; what if the two have developed feelings for one another and decide to act on them. Mace says that maybe it can be a test for Anakin, to prove that he will not give into his emotions. Obi Wan reluctantly agrees. Mace then tells Obi Wan something that will surely cheer him up; Mace will be providing support for him during his investigation. Before Anakin leaves to escort Padme to Naboo, Obi Wan meets with him one last time. He explains that he senses darkness, and that he needs to remember the oath he swore to the Order, and not let his emotions get the best of him. Anakin explains that he will, and wishes Obi Wan good luck on his own mission. The two go their separate ways.